Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a video camera that automatically tracks a sports ball in a game or sporting event and outputs an image of the game or sporting event including the sports ball.
Description of the Related Art
In ball games such as soccer, football, basketball, volleyball, etc., sports balls typically trace complex paths, making it difficult to follow the balls with video cameras except in wide shot mode or by expert photographers specializing in taking ball sports videos. On the other hand, video images in wide shot mode do not usually provide detailed information as to actions of individual players happening around the sports balls, and it would be costly to hire the expert photographers.
Video images in close-up mode are preferable to obtain details of actions. However, if a video camera is panned and/or tilted in an attempt to follow the movement of ball while taking video images in close-up mode, objects that were captured in the video image but not moving with the ball tend to be smeared into background. It is difficult to capture high quality video images in close-up mode while tracking the balls during ball games.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.